


没有名字的短篇

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺光轻微4.3剧透芝诺斯非本体，注意避雷。(至于到底是什么，其实我也说不清楚。)肉柴，还OOC(。





	没有名字的短篇

又是那道目光。  
光有些疲惫地向四周望去，陆行鸟眨着眼睛好奇地看着他，用鸟喙蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
目光在一瞬间消失了。  
年轻的冒险者轻轻拍拍鸟背，收起了手中的武器，站在原地缓缓地按压鼻梁。  
那道目光，带着熟悉的感觉，冰冷而又炽热，镇静而又疯狂。那是一个可以将自己的战意收放自如，时刻都能保持着拔刀迎战的警觉性，又对战斗始终持有一种执著感与痴迷感的人才有的。  
而这种人，他这辈子只见过一个。  
光眺望着远方的山脉，他知道，在那里，有一片浸透了鲜血的沉默之地。

 

浓雾开始散去，天色逐渐阴沉了下来，远处天边厚厚的云彩里，隐隐传来了轰隆的雷鸣。  
陆行鸟歪着脑袋，看了一会独自远去的主人，听话地驮着货物自己回去了。

 

光慢慢地走在雨中，躲开了浮灵守卫，来到了一樽石制棺材前。棺材简陋的可怕，就像一个厚重的石头盒子，没有姓名，没有墓志铭，光秃秃的石板上什么都没有留下。  
光的手指划过石板，粗糙的感觉混着暴雨渗入他的皮肤，被大雨浇透的冒险者沉默着，目光涣散的注视着石头。  
暴雨卷着惊雷劈下，一瞬间照亮了他的面容。光闭着眼，手在腰际间的刀柄上犹豫了再犹豫，脸上尽是狼狈的水渍。  
“芝诺斯…”  
他轻声念着，这樽棺材里不想为世人所知的名字。他一遍遍低喃，一遍遍在唇齿间咀嚼，他将想要撬开石板的刀丢到了一边，挨着棺材坐在了地上。  
终究是来了，那道注视，掺杂着更多的热度，从四面八方席卷而来。  
光侧着头，嘴唇轻轻触碰石板，没有想象的腐臭，只有冰凉的咸腥味道。他轻轻发出了一声喟叹，任由那道持续升温的目光将自己包裹吞噬，陷入了黑暗。

 

湿冷的触碰，指尖却留有一丝温度。滚烫的目光带着思念已久的气息将自己笼罩，光的鼻翼轻轻动了动，抬手勾住了上分人的脖颈。  
男人带着兜帽，容貌晦暗不清，光闭着眼睛不去看，手臂却将人一再地向下勾扯，直至两个人鼻尖相触，光才满意地勾起一个微笑。  
“不管你现在是谁，是死是活，”他的身体冰凉，湿透的发一缕缕搭在额头上“你只需要告诉我，你是不是，一直都在看着我？”  
伏在他身上的男人沉默着，掩藏在兜帽下的目光仔细地扫过身下人的面容，最终张嘴咬上了他的唇瓣，舌尖推着鲜血在口中搅动，他一手钻进光的衣服里，像冰冷的蛇，四处巡视摸索，无声地回答着光的问题。光忍不住呻吟出声，甚至差点落下泪来。  
曾经的他，肯定想象不到自己和别人会做这样的事情，尤其是他从来没想过自己会对一个敌人产生如此的感情，直到那句我愿意在舌尖百转千回最终咽下，鲜血飞溅在他的脸颊，男人的笑与血深深地镌刻在他的大脑中，他才如梦初醒，恍然顿悟。  
他开始一遍遍地回忆，回忆一次次地短暂交锋，他恐惧，却又沉迷在这种热血沸腾的记忆中，有多少个日夜，他甚至颤抖地握不住那把曾与男人对决的刀。他将自己陷进回忆，将每一次的交手在脑中循环，在午夜，那些情感，扭曲了他的梦，让他在一次次的败或胜后，接受男人的冲撞，男人的亲吻，男人的怀抱。每当醒来，这些梦中的事情，便被他层层压下，掩藏在他温和的笑容下，直至夜暮再临，梦境再一次的开始循环。  
他厌恶自己沉迷在这种感情下，却又不断地找寻着理由为自己反驳着。他爱着这种同类的气息，他钟情于这种热血沸腾的战斗，他觉得，这才是真正的自己想要的。  
而现在，在这樽荒郊野岭的棺材里，暴雨倾盆，击打在石板上，将内外隔绝开来。他蜷在宽大的棺材里，触碰着男人的身体，品尝着唇齿间交融的湿凉，感受着手指在身体上的游走，他近乎荒唐的愿望终于实现，光之战士的身体拥抱住了地狱归来的亡魂。

 

暴雨倾盆，越下越大，对于两个人而言有些狭窄的棺材里，冒险者的衣服被垫在身下，两具年轻的身体缠绕在一起，男人的一只手覆在光的眼睛上，光喘息着点头，将腿盘在他的腰际。模糊间男人好像轻笑了一声，但是高温蒸腾着光的大脑，他无暇顾忌男人说什么，胀塞的感觉在身下汇聚，随着硕大寸寸顶入，带着一丝异样窜上了脊背。光吃痛般含糊不清地呻吟了一声，男人顶入后便没有太大的动作，好像是在等待他的适应，光察觉到了男人的想法，抿着嘴笑了笑，一个小小的酒窝在脸颊上若隐若现。他在黑暗中摩挲着亲吻男人冰凉的唇，干涩的甬道慢慢挤压，将性器又含入三分。  
“还是重一些吧，至少这次醒来以后，我能够永远记住这种感觉唔…！”光的话将将说完，男人突然抽出了大半性器，腰身一耸狠狠顶了进去，光的脚趾紧紧绷紧，指甲整齐的手指甚至在男人的后颈上留下了一道道的红痕。光轻轻抽搐着，早就挺立着在两人腹间摩擦的性器射了出来，白色的浊液溅在二人腹上，男人用一只手胡乱地将它在光的腹上涂抹开，另一手捏着他的后颈，俯下身再次吻住光。  
“芝诺…”舌尖勾着在口腔中搅弄，光配合着微微仰头，男人满意地捏了捏他的脖颈，身下慢慢地，却大开大合地抽插着。狭小的空间里，石板阻隔了外面的一切声音，光在黑暗中，听着唇舌间的搅动的水声，他艰难地抬起腰，将身子送向男人。干涩却柔软的肉壁逐渐打开，性器在里面地抽插愈发的顺畅，光不禁回想起了梦境中的事情，热气顺着耳尖弥漫着脸颊，梦中的男人也曾这么对他。他出神地想着，舌尖却突然一痛，男人不满他走神，咬了下他的舌尖后从口腔里退了出来，潮热的银丝从二人唇间扯断，光在黑暗里悄悄地舔舔唇。  
男人抓住了他的一条腿，性器从甬道里慢慢地抽出。适应了粗大的穴突然没有了可以吮吸的东西，渴望地收缩着，企图挽留男人留在穴口的顶端。光难耐地扭动着，勾着男人的脖子有些急切地解释“刚才只是想到了之前做的梦…”  
男人的手指在他的胸前画了一个问号，点点在了乳尖上，光颤了颤，突然有些羞于说出口，他犹豫了再犹豫，覆在男人兜帽边轻轻开口“之前一直有梦到你…对我…”他口中含糊不清地略过了动词，身体却又搂紧了男人一分，抬着腰想要吃进停在穴口的硬物。  
男人这次是真的轻轻笑出了声音，他再次俯下身，轻轻地蹭了蹭光的唇瓣，身子一挺再次顶了进去，粗大的性物埋在最深处，开始快速地小幅度抽动了起来。肠壁热情地跟了上去，层层为它打开了通道，指顶那一处最敏感的地方。光面红耳赤地打着颤，嘴里零零散散地吞吐着，高频率的冲击那里让他没有任何喘息的机会，在黑暗中快要窒息般地哀鸣，向沉默不语的男人索求着一切。  
性的味道渐渐充斥着整个空间，敏感处被疯狂挤压的极致快感和男人愈加粗暴的动作而产生的恐慌交替着掌管他的身体。光呜咽着喘息，身体挂在男人的身上配合着摇动。男人掰着他的臀瓣企图再挤入一些，可怕的深度让光忍不住抚上了自己的腹间，白浊黏黏腻腻的沾染了指尖，皮肤下的凸起形状在光触碰到的瞬间抽动了数下，一股灼热的热流涌进了肠道，因为性器的堵塞只好慢慢撑大内穴，光剧烈地喘息，抚摸着渐渐鼓起的小腹，却浑然不知自己的性器再次登顶，顺着柱身流淌下了液体。  
男人埋在后穴的性器没有抽出，他的手指重新触碰光的脸颊，慢慢描摹他的轮廓，高潮后的疲惫与大雨浇透后身体隐隐的发热让光开始有些迷糊。他强撑着抓住了男人的手，用力捏了捏，唇间抿起了一抹带着小小满足的微笑，他看不清男人的面容，却安心于他的味道。男人的手再次盖住了他的眼睛，光下意识地闭眼，精神开始急速地向黑暗下坠，他有些慌张地想要抓住男人的手，男人却凑到他的耳边低语了几句，光才慢慢地松手，任由自己睡了过去。

 

“可怜而又可笑。”光之战士独自一人站在河畔堡的高台上，双双死去的姐弟俩安静地躺在地上。他擦掉了刀上的血，目光在男人的尸体上淡淡地扫过，慢慢收了刀离开了这里。  
光走出堡垒站在河边，午后的阳光洒在河面上，他出神地看着奔流而过的河水，模糊的影子在河面上轻轻浮现又消失，光露出了一抹轻笑。

 

“竟然没有尸体……难道芝诺斯真的复活了？”莉瑟有些难以置信。  
”无法下定论，也可能是为了不给替身留下破绽，把遗体处理掉了。“桑克瑞德面色不太好看” 无论如何，确实正如阿尔菲诺所怀疑的，很可能有无影从中捣鬼。毕竟我的身体之前就被他们……”  
光站在棺材的另一边，他垂着眼睛看了一眼棺材说道，“现在没有证据只能推测，我们不得不要考虑，‘无影窃走了芝诺斯的身体’这一推测的可能性了。”桑克瑞德点点头，招呼着大家一起离开了浸血墓地。  
光踏上飞行器，再一次地回头看向那片墓地，他抬起手，轻轻地碰了碰自己的嘴唇，淡淡地舒出了一口气。  
在不远处山坡上，一个影子隐隐若若的显现在树丛边，一双湖蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地，注视着飞行器飞向远方。

 

 

End.


End file.
